Visitors
by DefyingPopular
Summary: Uther attempts to set Arthur up with a visiting Lord's daughter. However, this girl isn't quite who she seems to be... and only Merlin knows the real her. MerlinxFreya ArthurxGwen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) **

**First Merlin fic, so I'm quite excited in a sad way... oh well :D**

**So, bit of background: This is set in Series 3; I'm not sure if Morgana is evil or not yet, so we'll have to see, however she does know about Arthur and Gwen; Arthur and Gwen have their little wishy-washy-totally-love-each-other-but-deny-it-even-though-its-pointless thing going on; Arthur just avoided getting married to Princess Elena (sp?) so he's a bit meh with Uther. Got it all? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

The buzz around Camelot was becoming unbearable in Arthur's opinion. His failure of a marriage had gone from highly classified royal news to old wives' gossip and the whispers and stares he received from all around the castle were almost as annoying as... well, as Merlin. He would've snapped pretty soon if it hadn't been for the thought of Gwen; her soft smile as he passed her once Elena had left, the teasing banter they'd exchanged...

Arthur was broken from his daydream by a _clang._ He glanced up to see Merlin, smiling sheepishly, with various pieces of Arthur's armour scattered around the floor at his feet. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Merlin!" He growled, getting up and snatching his chainmail up off the ground. He shook it accusingly in Merlin's face. "Are you so weak you can't even carry this anymore?" He shoved it into his servant's hands, sending him stumbling back slightly.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled, holding back from letting out a remark. He knew Arthur was troubled by all the stories about him; he didn't think it was necessary to tease him so much at the moment.

"While you're polishing that-"

"I've already polished it."

Arthur gave him a look. "While you're polishing that _again_ try find time to clean my good boots; my father has invited another Lord and his daughter to stay the week and I'm to make a good impression." In one of the rare moments, that admittedly he rather enjoyed, where he opened up to Merlin, he added "I think he's trying to bring as many Ladies and Princesses to Camelot as possible, hoping that I'll fall in love with one of them."

Merlin glanced up at him from the floor with a sympathetic expression. "Why don't you just tell him about Gwen?"

Arthur glared down at him. "There is nothing to tell him about Guinevere."

Merlin tilted his head to the side. "No. Of course not." He gathered the rest of the armour to his chest and stood up. "Anything else?"

Arthur shook his head. "Just hurry up Merlin; our guests will be arriving this afternoon."

The castle was decorated in blue to welcome the guests, as it was their colour. The blue clashed slightly with Camelot's red, but no one seemed to care too much; or at least, dared not point it out to the King who seemed to be on tenterhooks with either nerves or anticipation. Blue flags fluttered from the battlements and blue drapes hung from the front windows, waving in the breeze. These were joined with red twins, trying to show come sort of alliance between Camelot and where ever it was the Lord and his daughter were from.

To Arthur from the front steps, the whole castle looked like Merlin had dressed it.

He noticed Gwen checking the drapes were secure at one window and waved. She ducked her head in acknowledgement, but smiled at him as she turned back into the room.

"Who was that?" Arthur jumped at his father's voice. He turned quickly.

"No one." He answered shortly.

"You waved at someone," Uther answered, equally sharp.

"I thought someone was taking down the drapes from Morgana's window; I was checking that they weren't." Arthur snapped back.

Uther scanned his son's face. "Very well then."

Arthur swallowed down his annoyance and turned to face the gate, fiddling with his jacket. Uther pulled his cloak on tighter. An awkward silence descended.

"Arthur, I did not mean to-"

"It doesn't matter." Arthur interrupted.

"But I-"

"Where are guests coming from, Father?"

Uther sighed at the obvious subject change. "Lord Markus

and his daughter Lara are coming from Lake Brenna, near the mountains."

Arthur nodded. His sword belt slipped down from his waist and he let out a growling sigh. Merlin had been rushing this morning, trying to help Gaius with something and so had helped Arthur dress in a hurry; now he was late. If he wasn't in time for the arrival of Lord Markus, he would be in serious trouble.

"Arthur, I am placing you in charge of Lady Lara during her stay here. You are to take her our and show her around Camelot. In fact, offer her a tour of the castle when she arrives today – I do not want to hear any reports of her getting lost or into trouble, do you understand?" Uther instructed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father, I understand." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gwen exiting the castle and hurrying across the courtyard in front of them.

"Good." Uther nodded approvingly. "Lord Markus would be a valuable ally to us, with so much water at his dispense."

Arthur caught Gwen's eye as she passed and she sent him a hesitant smile with a nervous glance to Uther. "Not everything in life is about allies, Father."

Uther turned to him, incredulous, but before he could speak, Morgana came up behind them, dressed luxuriously in green with her raven hair spilling over her shoulders. She smiled at the Pendragons, seemingly not noticing their harsh exchange.

"A lovely day for a welcome, isn't it?" She asked cheerfully.

"Lovely." Uther agreed, never taking his eyes off Arthur.

"Wonderful." Arthur glared back.

Morgana's smile faded as she felt the tension between the two. "Have either of you seen Gwen? I asked her to join me in the welcome party," She tried to change the subject. "Is that alright?" She added to Uther, with a secretive glance at Arthur.

"Of course, my dear," Uther's icy exterior melted as he pulled Morgana into his arms, although his eyes remained hard as he watched Arthur over her head.

"Oh wonderful – here she comes now," Morgana pulled away to step down to Gwen, who rushed to them with a bunch of flowers clasped in her hands.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my lady," she began. "I almost forgot to buy flowers for the guests as you asked and just had to hurry and get them."

"It isn't a problem Gwen," Morgana smiled fondly at her friend. "Come, we're just waiting for them to arrive."

"Arthur, where is _your _servant?" Uther asked.

"Yes, where is Merlin?" Morgana asked, looking up from admiring Gwen's flowers.

Arthur sucked in his cheeks, ready to make an excuse, when the trumpets blared from the gates.

Uther straightened up. "They have arrived." He announced.

Gwen tucked some of Morgana's curls behind her ear, reassuring her that she looked beautiful. Uther rested a hand on his sword.

The gates swung open, four horses pulling a majestic carriage behind them. It was blue, and beautifully decorated with white swirls, curling up from the bottom to the top, intensifying around the door area. The carriage came to a halt at the foot of the stairs, and the horsemen stepped down to open the door and let down the stairs.

The Lord stepped out first; he was around Uther's age with a thin layer of silvery hair dusting his head. He was dressed in black, with a deep blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders and a sword tied to his waist by a belt. When he reached the ground, he turned holding his hand up to help his daughter. Lara's slender hand gripped her father's tightly, her other arm hooking her long skirts so she wouldn't trip over them. Dark hair fell past her shoulders in a tangling curls, ending just above the cut of her deep purple dress. Her eyes were dark brown, large and soft, but with a hint of sadness, despite the smile on her face.

Morgana walked down to greet them first, curtsying neatly before hugging Lara gently. "Hello, my Lady," she said and Lara returned with a soft smile. "How curious, I used to have a dress just like that!" She laughed.

Lara's face held a fleeting sheepish look before she laughed along nervously.

Morgana held out an arm to Gwen as Lord Markus talked to Uther. "This is my servant and friend Gwen," She introduced. Gwen made to curtsy, but Lara hugged her before she could attempt. Gwen looked shocked, but pleased.

Lara held her at arms length. "Do not worry," she said softly. "I used to serve too," The sadness in her eyes grew for a moment, before ebbing away as she let go of Gwen who thanked her, confused, but smiling.

Arthur watched the meeting with a smile, until Merlin appeared behind him, panting.

"Where have you been?" He hissed at his servant.

"Helping Gaius," Merlin sputtered. "Sorry I'm late - who are they?"

"They're a witch and a wizard we're executing - really Merlin, who do you think?" As Arthur growled at him, Merlin looked over at the Lord and his daughter. Lara turned her head just as Merlin glanced to her and their gaze met.

Merlin's breath hitched in his already heaving chest. Lara's eyes widened, as her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Merlin, _please _try and behave normally and welcome Lord Markus and his daughter, Lara; The Lord and Lady of the Lake."

**Please review with anything you'd like me to improve on, or anything you liked :)**

**Also, Lara means something along the lines of 'Water Lady' - no guessing who she is then? hehe**

**-Esme :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Seriously wow.**

**In two days this story has got nineteen alerts, six reviews and two favourites. I'm blown away by your support :) I've replied to all the signed reviews!**

**To the Anonymous reviewers:**

**Anonymous: Thank you! Extra 'yay' for being my first reviewer xD**

**The dishy fishy: Thank you so much! Freya is so hard to write because we only saw one episode of her and most of that was just how she was around Merlin, so I wanted to expand her character a bit. Your comments are so lovely :)**

**Daine: Thank you! Hopefully it won't be too complicated... we'll see!**

**Also guys, before I start the story, please tell me whether you want Morgana to be evil or not; there are two separate ways this story could go depending on whether she is nice and supportive or bad and manipulative... so please tell me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Merlin.**

"Merlin, stop staring!" Arthur hissed through his smile, taking a step down so he was at Lara, Gwen and Morgana's level. Smiling charmingly (Gwen blushed slightly and Morgana smirked teasingly), he bowed to Lara. As he rose he noticed her eyes were fixed above his head, looking at something with a pained expression of longing.

Arthur bit his lip; Lara hadn't noticed him at all. Morgana saw his confused expression and lifted her hand slightly, trying to help him out. Arthur shot her a greatful glance and grasped Lara's hand from where it was hanging limply at her side, going to kiss it. Before he had even ducked his head, Lara yelped in surprise, pulling her hand away and jumping back. She stared at Arthur, eyes wide in what could only be described as fear. Her chest heaved with scared breaths, her arm flying across her stomach protectively as her other hand stretched out in front of her, as though she was trying to keep Arthur away. As she took another step back, she stumbled, falling onto her back despite Gwen and Morgana's arms trying to catch her.

Lord Markus saw this; he immediately rushed past Uther to his daughter's side but was beaten there by Merlin. Markus watched as Merlin gently helped Lara sit up, pushing some of her hair out of her face with an odd expression on his face; confusion was definitely present, but there was something else. A fondness, perhaps, but stronger than that...

"My Lady, are you alright?" Arthur asked worriedly. Uther sent him a look that plainly and angrily asked what he had done, to which Arthur replied with a confused shrug.

Lara, who had been watching Merlin's every move around her with soft, curious eyes looked up at him. Her face flinched with fear for another moment, before forcefully relaxing. Merlin carefully wrapped an arm around her waist to help her up, and her gaze was once again drawn to his. Their faces inches apart, he helped her to stand, her hand pushing herself up from his chest and steadying her when she was upright. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana watched bewildered as Lara and Merlin both seemed to realise the position they were in and quickly unwrapped themselves, taking a step apart for good measure. Both blushed as they looked at the floor, Markus stepping towards his daughter with open arms.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Arthur stammered, with prompting glares from his father, utterly confused at what he'd just witnessed. "I did not mean to... startle you."

Lara finally met his gaze solidly. "It is fine, your highness," she replied, but her voice was shaky. "I am... I am just very clumsy. It was my mistake entirely." She curtsied to him, but it wasn't a Lady's curtsy, like Morgana did. It was a deep maid's curtsy, with a clear show of undervalue.

Arthur bowed hurriedly in return, but didn't dare touch her again. Morgana stepped forward, putting a hand on Lara's arm comfortingly.

"Perhaps you would like it if Gwen and I showed you to your chambers?" She offered.

Lara looked to her father who nodded his agreement then smiled cautiously at Morgana. "I would like that very much."

Morgana grinned beautifully. "Splendid! We shall help you get ready for tonight's meal!" She wrapped her arm fully around Lara, leading her up the stairs. "Come on Gwen!"

As Gwen picked up her skirts and hurried after the two Ladies, Lara turned her head so she was looking over Morgana's shoulder. Her gaze was directed straight at Merlin.

"Do you know Lady Lara?" Arthur asked as Merlin tied his deep red cloak across the prince's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Merlin looked completely absorbed in fastening Arthur's cloak. If Merlin was taking an interest in work, then he was most likely bored or ignoring the question. Arthur took it to be the second one.

"Lady Lara?" He repeated impatiently. "Do you know her?"

Merlin finally fastened the cloak, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "Lady Lara?" He turned away, going to make Arthur's bed fussily.

"Yes, Merlin, _Lady Lara,"_ he hissed.

Merlin picked up a pillow. "What about her?"

Arthur snapped. He pulled the pillow from Merlin forcefully. "Why are you avoiding the question Merlin? Do you, or do you not, know Lady Lara?"

Merlin looked down, almost guiltily. "I don't know Lady Lara." He mumbled.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You seemed to know her earlier,"

Merlin cheekily stared at Arthur. "Anything to help a Lady," he chirped. "Do you want to take your sword to dinner?" he asked and Arthur knew it was a hopeless case.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" Morgana asked Gwen, grinning devilishly at their gossiping.

Gwen smiled politely. "I don't know what you're talking about, my lady." She laughed.

"Of course you do!" Morgana giggled. "Lady Lara and Merlin. The way they stared at each other; the way he rushed to help her; how could you not notice any of that Gwen?"

Gwen paused in unhooking one of Morgana's shimmering dresses from the wardrobe. She turned her head coyly to glance at the King's ward over her shoulder. "They _did _seem rather close."

Morgana smiled at Gwen's admittance.

"But it doesn't seem right to talk about it, my lady," Gwen resumed her work, pulling out the dress and holding it up for Morgana to decide on.

"How so?" Morgana took the dress from her maid and went behind the screen.

"Well, the way they looked at each other," Gwen recalled. "It was... There was something more to it."

Morgana peered over the screen as Gwen moved to make her bed.

"It was almost as if..." Gwen hesitated. "Well, it was almost as if they were in _love_."

Stepping out from behind the screen, dressed beautifully in an emerald green dress, Morgana smiled. "You don't really think-"

A knock on the door cut her off. Both girls froze guiltily at being caught talking.

"Come in!" Morgana called, lifting her dress so she could move to sit at her dresser.

The door opened softly and Lara stepped around it. She was still wearing the magnificent purple dress from earlier, but her hair was neater.

"Hello," she said, seemingly still slightly nervous.

"Lady Lara!" Gwen smiled warmly.

"How can we help?" Morgana asked with a smile.

Lara blushed. "I, er, I don't know my way to dinner," she admitted.

"Lady Lara," Arthur greeted as Lara hesitantly sat across from him at the table. "I trust you are feeling better?"

Lara opened her mouth to respond when Merlin entered behind Arthur, followed by Gwen, carrying a metal tray with a silver lid precariously in his hands. He placed it carefully on the table, glancing up without realising who he was looking at. When he found it was Lara he turned slightly pink and gave a little smile. Lara looked down graciously, blushing too. Merlin bit his lip to keep from grinning and quickly went to help Gwen serve drinks to the rest of the dinner party. The silent exchange was noticed and carefully watched by Morgana from her place beside Lara,

Lara's eyes followed Merlin discreetly. "I am feeling _much_ better, Your Highness." She replied.

Morgana smirked.

Uther slid into his seat at the head of the table, while Lord Markus took his place beside Arthur. Gwen and Merlin took their stand behind their respective masters; although Merlin's eyes remained on Lara the entire time. She looked up at him shyly through her lashes, a small smile playing on her lips.

After Uther had welcomed them all, Gwen and Merlin set about serving dinner. As Merlin sliced the pork for Arthur's plate, Uther turned to Markus.

"My friend," he addressed him. "I shall not lie to you; I have invited you here because I think we may have an agreeable match."

Arthur's head shot up. Morgana noticed the conversation as well and quickly asked Gwen to get her something from her room. Confused but obliging, Gwen left the room and Morgana hastily pulled Lara into a conversation.

"A match?" Markus repeated.

"Indeed." Uther confirmed.

"Er... Lara, _where _did you get that dress from? It is simply _divine!_" Morgana gushed loudly. "I am certain I had one just like it, a long time ago!"

Lara looked up from her meal confused. "Erm... Someone got it for me."

"Really?" Morgana glanced at Uther and Markus from the corner of her eye. "Who? You must simply help me find a dress like it!"

"I do not know the person who got it for me anymore," Lara told her sadly. Merlin was at that moment refilling her glass with wine. "But, they were very special to me..." Her eyes met Merlin's and he swallowed hard.

Meanwhile, Uther explained further to Markus.

"My son is eligible for the throne; he needs a wife," he hinted, spearing his pork.

Markus frowned. "Are you implying what I assume you are?"

Uther smiled. "Yes... a marriage. A marriage between Arthur and-"

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur yelled.

Merlin had been so busy staring into Lara's eyes he had forgotten to stop filling her cup when it reached the top. The result was wine splashed across the table; namely Arthur's food.

"Ah, eh, I'm sorry sire!" Merlin picked up the plate before Arthur could throw it at him. "I'll get you a new plate!"

"Yes." Arthur told him. "You will."

Merlin glanced at Lara then hurried out. Gwen passed him on the way in; she raised an eyebrow but didn't bothering asking after he smiled sheepishly at her.

Gwen handed Morgana the scarf she had sent for, then offered her come more wine. Before she could reply, Markus picked up the bottle and placed it further along the table.

"I think we have all had enough wine," he said firmly, but cheerfully, raising his glass and winking at Gwen. She laughed and nodded.

"So Lara," Morgana intervened before Uther could begin his talk of marriage again. "You said earlier you used to serve? How, may I ask, did this come to be?"

"Well," Lara looked to her father for guidance. "When Father adopted me I was more of a slave than a servant."

"A slave?" Morgana frowned sympathetically. "A slave to whom?"

Lara looked at her. "A slave to magic."

**Dun dun dun!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Esme :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I wasn't going to update until after halfterm, but the fact that since the last chapter this story has had 15 alerts, 6 faves and 11 reviews, has made me write the chapter now. I am so incredibly happy with the response I've got so far; I can't believe all the positive feedback I've been given. Thank you all so much :)**

**Also, someone pointed out that I didn't have any linebreaks... I'm not sure why they haven't shown up but I've added them in again on this chapter so hopefully they should show up!**

**I think I've replied to all reviews... Sorry to the people I gave long, rambling plot ideas to, I just had to get them out of my head! Anonymous reviewers:**

**CM: Thank you so much! Here's the update :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Merlin –cry-**

"Uther says there is to be a banquet tomorrow in our honour," Markus told his daughter as she pulled back the bedsheets of the bed in her chambers. The dinner had become very awkward after Lara's announcement, despite Arthur and Morgana's attempts to lighten the atmosphere. Everyone had retired soon after, but no one could forget the outraged look on Uther's face or the way Lara spent the meal in silence.

"How kind of him," Lara replied, setting the pillows against the headboard.

A knock on the door startled them both.

"Come in," Markus called, as Lara smoothed down her nightgown selfconciously. She seemed to visibly relax when Merlin popped his head round the door.

"Um, Arthur sent me to see if you needed anything," he stuttered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Markus exchanged a glance with Lara, who shook her head. "No thank you, son, we are perfectly happy," he told Merlin. "Please thank Prince Arthur and King Uther for their wonderful and generous welcome,"

"Yes sir. Um..." Merlin looked up nervously, straight at Lara. "Gwen went out earlier and picked these, and I thought you might like some..." He stepped into the room fully, a bowl of strawberries held out in front of him as an offering. He cast his eyes down again as Lara stepped forward taking the bowl with both her hands and smiling, bigger than her normal demure expression.

"I love strawberries," She announced. Markus walked behind her, putting one hand on her shoulder and picking a strawberry from the bowl with the other. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin grinned at the floor, risking a glance through his lashes at the Lady. He bowed his head in return and left.

It was only after he had walked to Gaius' chambers, changed and got into bed that he realised he's never told Lara that his name was Merlin.

* * *

"Is that him?" Markus asked, while Lara gently placed the strawberries on the bedside table and climbed into her bed. "The boy you are looking for?"

"Yes," Lara looked at the strawberries, which were glistening in the dancing candlelight. "It's definitely him,"

"Are you going to reveal yourself to him?"

Lara bit her lip in thought. "Not yet... He has seen so much since I left; blood and pain and fear. He has lost much of his faith, although he does not realise it," She sighed, taking a strawberry and turning it over in her fingers, examining the rich red fruit. "He is not the same; he needs... he needs to learn to love again. He knows how... but it has been so long, he is out of practise,"

Markus sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing Lara's dark hair from her forehead. "But surely, he loves Arthur? You said he was a brother to the Prince,"

"Different types of love, father," Lara bit the strawberry. "The love between Arthur and Merlin is like the love between you and I; family, but not of blood. The love between Merlin and I..." she drew away with a sigh. "I shall not let him know me yet," she decided, taking her father's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I think he already knows, but will not let himself believe it. I'll help him love again first; he deserves that."

Markus smiled. "You are wise enough to be the Queen of Camelot, my dear," he kissed her forehead gently. "I knew from the moment I found you in that boat you were special,"

Lara smiled. "Goodnight, father,"

Markus stroked her face and blew out the candle. He made to leave the chambers, but turned at the door. "Goodnight, my daughter,"

* * *

"Sister," Morgause took Morgana into her waiting arms the moment she saw her enter the dark woods. "You have brought me news, I presume?" The blonde held her sister at arm's length, taking in the blood-red dress she sported.

Morgana pulled her cloak tighter around her, shivering slightly from the cool forest air. "Indeed. We have a visitor to Camelot." She smirked.

Morgause frowned. "A visitor? What importance is this?"

Morgana pouted slightly. "Do you not trust me to bring news of value, sister? A lady and a lord are staying at the castle,"

"Lords and ladies come to stay with Uther often," Morgause pointed out impatiently. "What relevance does this have to our quest for the throne?"

"Merlin." Morgana replied simply, smiling.

Morgause's brow furrowed prettily. "How does Arthur's servant come into this?"

"Merlin is infatuated by the Lady Lara who is staying in Camelot," Morgana rolled the words round her mouth. "And, I dare say, she returns his feelings," she lifted the corner of her mouth triumphantly. "What do you say to that, sister?"

Morgause paused, then smiled evilly. "But, this is perfect. We shall break Merlin through this Lara girl, and in turn this shall break Arthur." She took Morgana's hands in her own. "Befriend this Lady Lara," she instructed. "Find out everything about her; including her relationship with Merlin. Find out everything you'll ever need to know about her, and then use it against her."

Morgana smirked. "I will, Sister,"

* * *

"Good morning!" Morgana smiled warmly as she joined Arthur, Uther and Markus at the breakfast table. Gwen poured her a drink and Merlin ladled some eggs onto her plate, giving her a suspicious look as she thanked Gwen and shot him an unnoticed, cold glare.

"Morgana," Uther took her hand for a moment. "You slept well?"

"Wonderfully," Morgana gushed, squeezing the King's hand, before letting go and picking up her cutlery. She turned to Lord Markus. "Where is Lady Lara?"

"She is just getting ready," Markus told her between bites of food.

"I was wondering if I may spend the day with her," Morgana continued, hiding her disgust behind a charming smile. "To show her around Camelot and to help her get ready for tonight's feast; a girl's day out?"

Markus looked thoughtful as he chewed slowly. Swallowing, he said, "That sounds wonderful," He took a sip of water. "Although, you shall have to ask her yourself,"

Morgana smiled. "Of course,"

Merlin, who had watched the conversation with growing anxiety, put the empty plate in the middle of the table. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I thought Arthur was going to take Lady Lara out riding today...?"

Morgana's head snapped up. "I'm sure that can be rearranged," she sneered.

Uther interrupted before Merlin could say anymore. "Morgana is right – I'm sure Lady Lara should want to see Camelot before being sent riding into it," Morgana smirked at Merlin. "Today, Morgana and her servant shall take care of her and tomorrow she shall go riding with Arthur." He announced, and no one dared argue.

As Gwen and Merlin cleared the table an hour later, Gwen put her hand on Merlin's arm.

"Why did you not want Lady Lara to spend the day with Morgana?" she asked, warm brown eyes searching Merlin's face.

"I didn't," Merlin refused to meet her eyes, concentrating on the table. "I just don't like it when plans change,"

Gwen pulled her arm back, slightly hurt by his lying. "I know you're... fond of the Lady, Merlin." Merlin didn't respond. "Nothing bad will happen to her when she is with Morgana and I."

Merlin finally looked into Gwen's face. "You can't promise that." He said gravely, then left the room with his arms stacked high with plates.

**A few things:**

**I know people have said Merlin's name in Lara's presence, but I imagined that she never really heard or recognised that as his name from them when I wrote those parts. Also, thank you to the feedback I got about whether Morgana should be evil or not; as you can see I've decided she should be so the story has a larger plot, so I hope everyone is happy with that. I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit dull and only really written to get the plot started properly, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a new Merlin fic when I'm finished with his one. It will be MerlinxFreya again, because I love that pairing, but that won't be the main part, if you understand what I mean. It will have an OC with a major role, but I don't wan that to put anyone off. If you'd like some more info on the fic, please just ask and I'll let you know, because I don't want to bore everyone with plot synopsises here. But please let me know if you'd like me to write it or if you'd be willing to read it.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews/faves/alerts, they mean a lot :)**

**-Esme :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what can I say?I'm amazed by all the response, thank you! I especially love how people are alerting me as an author, which I'm guessing means you'd like me to write more stories, which I definitely will!**

**Also, a couple of people were confused with the last chapter, which I am so sorry about; What Lara meant was that Merlin knew in his heart that she was Freya, but his head wouldn't accept it after all the pain he's been through since the last time they met – losing Freya, poisoning Morgana etc. So she's basically saying that she's not going to reveal herself properly yet because she's scared he will rejects her, so will help him love her again. Does that make more sense?**

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Daine: Thank you! And sorry for the confusion!**

**Fan: Thanks :) I love them too! So cute XD**

As soon as breakfast was over Morgana waited outside Lara's chambers, her hands absently twisting a silver ring between her fingers. The ring was inlaid with glowing red jewels, pulsing with magic that only a magical being would notice. Morgause had presented it to her earlier, telling her to give it to the Lady as a 'token of her welcome'. The ring would force Lara to tell the truth, which would be useful during the day, where Morgana planned to ask and find out as much as possible about the Lady.

Lara opened the door suddenly and almost collided with Morgana, causing both women to jump in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Morgana!" Lara gasped, her breathing slightly harsh from the scare. She rested a hand on Morgana's arm. "Are you alright?"

Morgana recovered quickly and laughed. "Yes, yes, Lara," she took Lara's hand off her arm and held it. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said, sincerely.

"It's... it's quite alright," Lara calmed down, pressing the hand Morgana wasn't holding to her chest. She smiled warily. "Did you want to see me?"

Morgana smiled warmly. "Yes! Gwen and I were wondering if you'd like to join us today? We're going to the market to look for dresses and such for tonight's banquet... We'd love it if you came with us!"

Lara bit her lip, hesitating. "Out into Camelot?" she asked.

"Yes..." Morgana's smile faded a little. "You'll be safe, you know. Gwen and I will be there, as well as knights that guard the entire perimeter of the castle – we'll never be in danger."

Lara looked into Morgana's pleading face and nodded. "I suppose it would be nice to spend the day with you..."

"'Suppose'?" Morgana teased. "I _know _it will be delightful!" She giggled sweetly and Lara couldn't help but smile a little. "Oh, and I almost forgot!" She let go of Lara's hand, bringing the ring from behind her back, and presenting it in front of her. "I'd like you to have this,"

Lara's mouth opened slightly in amazement as she took the ring from Morgana and examined it. Morgana's warm smile twisted into a wicked smirk for a moment, before Lara looked up.

"My Lady, it is beautiful," she gave the ring a longing glance before holding it back out. "I cannot take it,"

Morgana allowed her face to drop prettily. "But... Lara, it's a gift," she took the ring and gently slid it onto Lara's index finger. "I insist you take it,"

Lara looked like she was about to protest again, but Morgana held up her hand. "Lara, please," she pleaded. "We are friends, are we not? As friends I am giving you this to welcome you to my home... please accept it!"

Lara lifted her fingers so the ring sparkled in the sunlight. "Thank you, my Lady," she bobbed a small curtsey, which Morgana gracefully returned. "I'll just get my cloak and then we can leave," she began to walk into her room.

"Don't you want any breakfast?"

Lara turned half way through the door. She smiled, genuinely happy. "I'm fine; I've had lots of strawberries."

* * *

"Oh, how about this one?" Gwen held a strip of fabric swaying in the breeze out for Lara and Morgana to see. It was deep red, with lighter red swirls patterned across it. Lara took it from Gwen, stroking her fingers over it lightly.

"It's lovely," she announced. "You'll look beautiful in it, Gwen,"

Gwen blushed, ducking her head. "I couldn't even hope to afford it, my Lady," she confessed. "I meant it more for you,"

Morgana came up behind Lara, admiring the fabric over her friend's shoulder. "It's such a shame, Gwen," she sympathised. "You would look very pretty in it,"

Gwen smiled at her mistress, going to take the material back from Lara to put on the stall. Lara, however, playfully tugged it out of her reach and leaned over to talk to the stall owner.

"How much for this?" She asked, holding the material up for the owner to see.

"That?" The owner, a large, middle aged woman, with a worn, but kind face, squinted at the fabric. "I'm afraid you're no good buying that, ducky, it's the only bit left and you can't make nowt with that scrap,"

Lara held the material out in front of her, stretching it as wide as it would go. Gwen raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she doing, while Morgana absently glanced over from another stall nearby.

The material stretched to a good two metres, which was quite a lot, but not enough to make any clothing, the woman was right. Lara tilted her head as she looked from the fabric to Gwen and back. Then she smiled, looped the fabric around Gwen's neck gently and threw it back over the maid's shoulders. Gwen gazed at Lara with a mixture of shock and gratitude. Lara just smiled serenely, and turned back to pay the stall owner.

"My Lady, I can't-" Gwen started to protest, but Lara cut her off.

"Of course you can," she just said softly, before thanking the stall owner, who clicked her tongue cheerfully, and dragging Gwen to where Morgana was waiting.

While Gwen was admiring some wooden carvings decorating a small stall, Morgana turned to Lara.

"That was very kind of you," she said gently.

"Gwen is a very kind girl," Lara replied simply.

Morgana studied Lara's face. "So are you," she smiled.

"Thank you," Lara looked down.

Morgana seized the opportunity. "What is it?" She bent slightly to try see Lara's face, taking her hands gently.

"It's silly," Lara shook her head, but her voice cracked slightly.

"Lara," Morgana held her gaze.

Lara licked her lips in preparation. "It's just... I always thought I was a – a monster, or something. Very few people have complimented me, Lady Morgana," Lara lifted her eyes to Morgana's and the king's ward saw the tears swimming there. "Markus – I mean, father does, of course, but he is my father... it's his job. But, since I lost my blood family, there's only been one person to tell me how... good, I am."

Morgana squeezed Lara's hands sympathetically. "Who was that?" she pushed.

"...Merlin," Lara pulled one hand away from Morgana to cover her mouth.

Morgana feigned a look of surprise. "Really? How sweet... but, Lara, why on earth would you think yourself to be a monster?"

Lara seemed to be fighting to stay quiet. "There was a curse... A witch, she put a curse on me..."

Morgana's eyebrows rose as she smirked slightly. "Oh," she simpered, continuing to play her part. "But, whatever happened to your family?"

Lara's eyes filled with fear for a moment as her mouth opened against her will. "They died; I ki-"

"My Lady!" Gwen appeared from nowhere, pulling her new scarf tighter around her shoulders. "It's starting to get dark – should we retire for now to get ready for tonight?"

Morgana's face tightened. "Yes, Gwen," she said, dismissively, annoyed to have missed out on information from Lara. "We should go,"

Gwen's face dimmed at the coolness of her mistress, but brightened again when Lara looked at her. "Would you like any help getting ready later, my Lady?" she asked, as Lara pulled away completely from Morgana, watching her warily. "I'm sure I could pop in when I'm done with Lady Morgana,"

Lara tore her gaze from Morgana and smiled hesitantly at Gwen. "I'd like that very much, Gwen,"

Gwen beamed and bounded towards the castle, leading the way. Morgana seemed to shake off her icy moment and linked her arm through Lara's, who didn't dare shake her off. In the castle courtyard, Morgana hugged Lara as Gwen went up to her Lady's chambers to get clothes ready.

"Just one thing, before you go, Lara," Morgana smiled warmly and put her hand on Lara's shoulder. "You said about Merlin earlier, and well, I couldn't help but notice you two yesterday... I suppose what I'm trying to say is: do you love him?"

"Yes." Lara answered without hesitation, without realising what she was saying.

Morgana smiled, but as she turned away, it twisted into a sneer.

As Lara walked up the steps into the castle, Merlin walked out of the shadows of the courtyard and smiled.

**Sorry, this chapter was mostly filler and trying to establish some relationships like Lara and Gwen who I can't wait to expand on :D Next chapter will be the banquet and will have a bit more Merlin and Arthur and some fluffy bits too XD**

**So once again, thank you all so much – keep the reviews, alerts and favourites coming. Every one of them makes me smile :)**

**-Esme :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) **

**I know I say this all the time, but thank you so much for reviews/alerts/favourites! I'm can't believe how many each chapter gets, I'm really, really greatful!**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Happy-reader007: awwh, I'm glad! Yes, Morgana is still evil :)**

**Ruby890: thank you!**

**Griffing07: Here's the update! And thank you!**

The mist swirled through the night as the noise of heavy hooves on hardened ground thundered through the trees. The forest was eerily lit by the full moon, a single figure dressed in a deep red gown illuminated in the soft light. Morgause followed the sound of her sister's horse, waiting patiently as Morgana stopped and slid off.

"Sister," Morgause welcomed warmly, pulling Morgana into her arms. "You have news?"

Morgana gripped Moraguse's arms tightly, out of breath from anticipation. "Yes! Lady Lara used to know Merlin! Apparently she used to have some sort of a curse on her, cast by a witch. Her family have all died."

Morgause's face lit up. "How interesting..." She swept away from Morgana, her long skirts sending dead leaves skittering across the floor. She bit her lip in thought. "Find out more about this curse and the witch who cast it; if we can get a hold of her, then she may be able to help us. If her family have all died, then the only person standing in out way is Merlin..."

Morgana shook her head. "Her adoptive father loves her like his own," she said. "He would launch war on Camelot before letting anyone near his daughter,"

Morgause whirled around, her eyes alight with ideas. "Then that's perfect!" she gasped. Morgana walked forward and took her sister's hands excitedly. "We shall not need to attack Camelot; we shall get Lady Lara to do it for us!"

* * *

The King sat in the centre of the table, with Markus to his right. They were exchanging stories and jokes, Markus cheerfully eating and drinking all the while, while Uther tried to work out how to slip the topic of marriage into the conversation. Arthur, who was deep in conversation with Sir Leon sat one place away from his father. Lara sat next to her, with Gwen hovering behind her, occasionally coming forward to pick up and empty plate or serve someone more drink.

Only Merlin seemed to notice the complete absence of Morgana and the empty place where she should have been between Arthur and Uther. He frowned from the other side of the room, staring intently at the abandoned spot and wondering why no one had questioned it yet.

"Merlin?" Gwen's voice made him jump slightly as she passed to exit the hall, her arms full of empty plates. "What are you doing? You look ridiculous!" She laughed lightly as she struggled past him.

Merlin half-heartedly cracked a smile, taking the top few plates from the pile, despite her protests. Gwen studied him as he drew the plates from her.

"Honestly though, Merlin, are you alright?" She asked as they left the hall, heading to the kitchen. "You look troubled."

"It's nothing, Gwen," Merlin brushed her off as they entered the kitchen, giving the plates to a passing cook to wash. Gwen grabbed his arm as soon as they were out of the door, making him stop and look at her.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin," she pleaded softly.

Merlin tried to avoid her gaze, biting his lip slightly, feeling uncomfortable. He half-smiled. "I'm fine. Honest." When Gwen's face took on a hurt expression, he sighed. "I just... I noticed Morgana wasn't at the hall. I was... worried."

Gwen smiled. "That's sweet, Merlin..." she paused and gave him a funny look. "But Morgana was there the whole time..." She began walking again, pulling him along by the hand.

"What?" Merlin frowned as he kept up beside her. "She wasn't!"

"Yes she was, Merlin!" Gwen laughed. "She was sat between King Uther and Arthur; I saw it with my own eyes!"

Merlin gave up. As they neared the hall, a figure in purple crept slowly to the door, stunning dress billowing around her ankles as she tried to enter the banquet inconspicuously. Unsure whether to point this out to Gwen, Merlin was relieved when she let go of his hand and ran up to the door anyway.

"Morgana!" Gwen called, causing Morgana to start and turn, her hard face melting into a sweet smile immediately. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

"Yes, Gwen, I'm fine," Morgana beamed. "I just... went out for some fresh air!"

Gwen obviously believed this, as she bowed and went into the hall. Merlin caught Morgana's wrist before she could push the door open after her servant.

"Let go of me!" She hissed, trying to pull her arm away.

Merlin just looked at her coldly. "Where have you been? Why does everyone in there think you've been present the whole time?"

Morgana just smirked at him. "Magic, Merlin." She sneered. "You wouldn't understand." She successfully yanked her wrist free and looked up at Merlin in disgust. She turned away from him, her dark hair bouncing up from her shoulders as she threw open the doors, her role as the loving King's ward fixed firmly in place.

The door swung shut. Merlin sighed and slid down the wall to the ground, burying his head in his hands. He _knew _she was up to something; she always was. The whole charade was getting tiring.

"Um... is everything alright?" Merlin jumped to his feet as Lara appeared through the door, watching him with her head tilted to the side.

"I, uh, yes, um, I..." Merlin froze.

Lara smiled, trying not to laugh at his daftness. "You seem upset, Merlin?"

"No!" Merlin smiled without trying, happiness washing over him for a reason he couldn't quite place. He grinned wider. "Not at all!"

Lara bit her lip shyly at his expression, looking at him through her eyelashes. "I was just coming to see you because... well, it's rather an odd request actually..."

Merlin shook his head. "no, no, I'll do anything-" Realising exactly what he'd just said he froze. "I mean, not _anything, _I, er, if you need help or something, I...um..."

Lara giggled slightly, covering her mouth to try hide it. Merlin flushed. "No, it's fine... it's just, at home we have a... a tradition. A tradition when we have a banquet."

"Oh," Merlin breathed deeply. "A tradition?"

Lara smirked, but in a kind way. "Yes, Merlin, a tradition. We always dedicate a dance to our servants,"

Merlin frowned. "I'm sorry... I'm not following..."

Lara let out a sheepish laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm not being very clear, am I?" she grimaced jokingly. "What I'm trying to say is... When we have a banquet at home, we have a dance where we dance with our servants; they're like our family. I'm just feeling a little homesick, I guess..."

Merlin cocked his head to the side, wondering if she was implying what he thought she was. "That's very interesting, my Lady, but I don't understand..."

Lara turned pink. "I was wondering if you would like to dance. With me."

Merlin stared at her, trying to see if she was joking. When it became apparent she wasn't, his face split into a boyish grin that lit up his eyes. "I would love to, my Lady." He made to push open the door, but Lara grabbed his hand.

"We can dance right here," she blushed when he gave her a questioning look. Both glanced down at their joined hands. Lara began to pull hers away, but Merlin tightened his grip, adding his other hand so Lara's fingers were enclosed in both his hands. Lara looked up and their eyes met. Her free hand slowly raised and dropped on top of the tangle of fingers between them, squeezing softly. Merlin tilted his head, leaning in towards her. She closed her eyes and-

"-Arthur, where are going?"

The doors swung open, causing Lara and Merlin to jump apart swiftly. A very pink Gwen and a very jumpy Arthur stood awkwardly as the doors shut behind them. All eyes fell to the floor, avoiding anyone and everyone's gaze.

"Merlin." Arthur said after a long pause. "What's up with you?" his eyes flickered to Gwen momentarily.

"Nothing," Merlin replied quickly. He glanced at Lara. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Arthur brushed off and bit his lip. "Err... Guinevere, why don't you show me where you saw that mouse now?"

Gwen frowned at him, but he widened his eyes in a look that clearly said 'making-up-excuses-here'. "Oh... yes!" She stumbled, grabbing his arm, then letting go again. "It's er... in the kitchen, er, sire..."

"Right." Arthur huffed slightly. "Well... let's go get it then."

"Yes..." Gwen followed Arthur down the corridor, pausing only at the corner to give Merlin a suspicious look. Merlin raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'mouse?'. Gwen scowled, then walked off. Merlin smiled at his personal triumph, but as soon as his eyes met Lara's, it faded.

"I'm sorry about... before, my Lady," he mumbled.

"No." Lara shook her head. Gently she placed her hand on his upper arm, smiling at him. "It was my fault, entirely."

Merlin's breath hitched slightly. He bowed his head. "I need to go make Arthur's bed for tonight," he told her.

Lara's hand fell. "Of course."

As he started to walk the opposite way to Gwen and Arthur, she called, "Merlin?"

He turned. "Yes, Freya?"

Both froze. Lara's mouth opened slightly, her eyes becoming watery as she gazed at him in a mixture of surprise, shock and something else that not even she could describe.

Merlin broke out of the trance, shaking his had. "I'm so sorry, my Lady. What was it you wanted, Lady Lara?"

Lara's face fell. "Just... thank you for the dance. That didn't really happen. But... yes. Thank you."

Merlin looked like he couldn't wait to get away and bang his head against a wall. He nodded, then dashed down the corridor and round the corner.

Lara stared after him for a moment, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Then she grinned.

* * *

Lord Markus passed Merlin the next morning as he went to serve breakfast to Arthur. "Ah, Merlin, isn't it?"

Merlin looked around as though he was checking Markus was actually talking to him, despite the fact the Lord had said his name. "Yes, sir. Can I help you?"

Markus beamed at him, clapping his back so hard he almost stumbled. "Lara just wanted to say thank you and sorry for last night and asked me to pass on the message."

Merlin's eyes widened like a deer in headlights. Markus laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, son; I'm not asking any questions!" He laughed and Merlin smiled weakly.

"Thank you, sir... although if I may say?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Just... you have some odd traditions, I think, sir," Merlin admitted.

Markus frowned. "Really? Like what?"

"Well," Merlin bit his lip. "The dance for the servants? Your daughter told me that whenever you held a banquet, you have a number where you dance with your servants...?"

Markus tilted his head, realisation forming on his face. "No, son. We've never done that," he grinned and walked off whistling. Merlin just stared after him.

**So, I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter... it's mostly fluff and filler with a bit more Morgana plot, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I don't know where Arthur and Gwen were going originally, but I wanted to stick that moment in so everything wasn't completely seriousseriousserious.**

**Next chapter: A VISIT TO THE LAKE! Yes! I can't wait to write it!**

**Thank you all!**

**-Esme :)**


End file.
